falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Florida Born 77/Anybody Up For?
ATTENTION THIS BLOG IS NOW OBSELETE, THE ROLEPLAY IS UP BUT THERE IS STILL AN OPEN INVITATION TO ANYONE INTERESTED IN JOINING, YOU CAN FIND THE ROLEPLAY HERE, THANK YOU. 'Attention: if you are interested then I have set up a planning blog here, please check it out if you're in. ' Hey, I realize I'm new here but here's what I got. There ain't a whole lot of activity on here, and I've seen this whole roleplay thing. I asked Scienceguy about it and he is yet to get back to me, so now I am going to ask the whole community to see if I can get any interest in it before I go to Ovaltine or another site authority. Is anyone interested in starting a roleplay based around La Guerra de la Ciudadela? If you have not read my articles let me explain what it is: La Guerra de la Ciudadela is in English, The War of the Citadel or The Citadel War is a conflict just a little south of the border with Mexico. La Ciudadela or The Citadel is a feudal kingdom built around an old vault. Inside live a bunch of nobles led by Rey or King Cristobol. Outside live close to a thousand paisanos who in exchange for sanctuary inside the vault in case of attack enjoy practically no rights and work the land, giving most of the harvest to the nobles who live like kings. The Citadel is the vault and inside there could easily live two thousand people comfortably, instead only two hundred people live luxurious lifestyles. Outside the living is dirt poor, this inequality has led to a group known as La Legión de la Gente forming, a group of revolutionaries led by Pancho Mendoza intent on making The Citadel a communist utopia. They have led an eleven year brushfire war of raiding caravans financed by Citadel nobles and ambushing patrols but have recently conquered Casa Roja, an outpost under Rey Cristobol's control for the entire war. This has set the stage for an endgame, Rey Cristobol's tax revenues have been falling short due to the ransacking of caravans and he is unable to mantain his army for much longer. In addition Mendoza's army normally goes into the hills during the winter and he can't feed his army during the winter, if he doesn't strike soon then he will lose a good bit of his army and have to recruit more next spring. Both sides are anxious to make a move while they are at their peak and mercenaries are flooding in from Corpse Coast and Comancheros are joining both sides hoping to make a few bucks worth of loot during the final battle. In addition caravans are trying to make runs to Casa Roja and La Ciudadela to supply both sides with gear. The stage is set for an end to an eleven year war and I think it could make a good community roleplay and help to decide how this conflict ends, cause I'm unable to. If anyone is interested in signing up or offering suggestions then please state so and if enough people show up I think it could go to the site's bosses. One could be a drifter, soldier, guerilla, comanchero, merc, caravaneer, anything and play a part in deciding the war. Thanks for reading, and please comment, Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Also I forgot, Weston "Henchmen" Foster's Los Hermanos de Sangre will likely be involved. Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts